


Atalon Pokédex

by clonky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Pokemon Region, Pokedex Entries, Pokemon, Regional Forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: About a month ago, reports started coming in that a whole new region had risen from the ocean. Soon following these reports several regions around the world sent research parties to investigate this new land, what it may hold, and anything which could be a threat.This is that region's Pokédex.
Kudos: 1





	1. Roserade

**Author's Note:**

> all art is by ᴿᵉⁿ#2686 unless otherwise stated!

Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon

a Dark/Poison dual type

* * *

  * Abilities: Poison Point or Vital Spirit
  * Hidden Ability: Soundproof
  * Gender: 80% male, 20% female; males have darker masks
  * Moveset: mainly poison-type and dancing/vocal moves
  * Best Stats: HP and Speed
  * Worst Stats: Defense



* * *

Atalonian Roserades are most common near civilization. They can be seen gathering fabric and shiny items, then using the items to make costumes and put on performances that can be compared to ancient comedies and tragedies. This behavior is believed to have started out as a way to educate young Pokémon. While Roserades cannot produce Budew and rarely show an interest in breeding, they're happy to babysit any Pokémon younger than they are.

There's not many precautions a trainer would need to take when adding a Roserade like this to their team - supply lots of berries and scraps of fabric, and your Roserade will be happy. They get along exceptionally well with Mimikyu, as the two Pokémon both share a love of fashion; Atalonian Roserades also get along well with baby Pokémon, and.. basically, just about every Pokémon that isn't violent will get along with them.

They do not have capes like their Sinnoh equivalent, and their masks cover their entire face - males have darker masks than females. The bouquets that make up their hands are naturally black and white instead of blue and red, but most Roserades paint their hands with dye. The poison that these Roserades generate tends to be slower to act and much less dangerous.

Atalonian Roserades can breed, but cannot produce Budew. Roselia that evolve in Atalon will always evolve into an Atalonian Roserade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This regional variant is based off Ancient Greek performers.


	2. Espurr

Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon

a pure Flying type

* * *

  * Abilities: Keen Eye / Super Luck
  * Hidden Ability: Levitate
  * Gender: 50% male, 50% female
  * Moveset: mainly psychic- and flying-type moves
  * Best Stats: Speed and Attack
  * Worst Stats: Defense

* * *




Atalonian Espurr can be found anywhere in Atalon, but are most common near ruins. While they still have psychic abilities, they aren't very powerful and can only be used for telepathy and weak telekinesis. This variation of Espurr has small wings on its back, which they use for flight and hovering (similar to Togetic, they can float in midair without moving their wings).

They're shy, typically leaving if scared or threatened, but friendly as well. Espurr of this variation don't get along with their Kalosian cousins, usually because the Atalonian is scared of the other. The best Pokémon to keep with an Espurr are the Togekiss line, Sylveon, the Ralts line, and the Popplio line - Espurrs usually relax around these lines, as if seeing members of those lines as a parental figure.

Atalonian Espurr are primarily a light blue, with their wings and paws being white. The two psychic organs beneath their ears glow a pastel purple no matter what, and stick out somewhat. If the psychic organs weren't covered, there wouldn't be any catastrophe, as their psychic powers aren't very strong anyways. Their fur is fluffier and a bit curlier than the Kalosian variant.

They can breed, and they can evolve at level 20 or higher, but only if given a Dawn Stone.


	3. Meowstic

Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon

a Flying/Fairy or Flying/Psychic dual type

* * *

  * Abilities: Keen Eye (Male) or Super Luck (Female)
  * Hidden Abilities: Pixilate (Male) or Aerilate (Female)
  * Gender: 50% male, 50% female
  * Moveset: mainly flying-, fairy-, and psychic-type moves
  * Best Stats: Defense and Special Defense (Male) or Attack and Special Attack (Female)
  * Worst Stats: Attack and Special Attack (Male) or Defense and Special Defense (Female)



* * *

Male Atalonian Meowstic can be found in the Shimmering Peaks and the Fallen Wood. They have no psychic abilities except for telepathy, having traded everything else for stronger and larger wings. If exposed to moonlight, 'joy dust' forms on their wings - due to this, it's theorized that the Atalonian Meowstic line are somehow related to the Togekiss line. They're mainly a light pink, with ears similar to an Espurr's; their psychic organs, still a light purple, glow at all times and peek out of their ears. They have softer and fluffier fur than their female counterparts, and have 3 tails instead of 2.

Female Atalonian Meowstic can be found in the Memorial Dunes and the Shattered Range. Their psychic abilities have become stronger, now comparable to a Kirlia's abilities; their wings have turned invisible to trick would-be predators into thinking the Meowstic is defenseless, so then the Meowstic can surprise the enemy. They're mainly white, with light blue fur as well; their psychic organs are a darker purple, having moved to point upwards, and no longer glow. They have two tails, which can function like limbs if needed.

Both Meowstic get along with most other Pokémon, though they do not get along with Kalosian Meowstic (the Kalosian variant tends to be too unfriendly for the Atalonian variant to be able to handle without the two variants trying to fight) or Dragon-type Pokémon that aren't considered legendary or mythical. The Atalonian variants of Meowstic are both much friendlier than their Kalosian cousins.

They can breed, but cannot evolve, as they are the final stage of their evolution line. Atalonian Espurr that reach level 20 and are given a Dawn Stone will evolve into a Meowstic.


	4. UB-Witch

Hekethea, the Witch Pokémon

a Dark/Grass dual type

* * *

  * Abilities: Beast Boost
  * Gender: None
  * Moveset: mostly dark- and ghost- type moves
  * Best Stats: Defense and Speed
  * Worst Stats: Attack



* * *

Hekethea cannot be naturally found in this dimension, though if one ends up here somehow it will wander until it finds civilization of any kind. They act childlike and are nonverbal unless attacked, in which case they will begin chanting as they fight back with an intent to kill and take the bones of the victim for theirself. If left alone long enough, a Hekethea will enter a state where it begins 'praying' like some humans do - this state ends after two hours. Those who are able to understand Pokémon report that during this, it is asking for salvation.

They resemble anime-esque humanlike ball-jointed dolls, with 2 sets of arms and 2 sets of legs - the second set of legs is not meant for usage, and is not long enough to reach the ground. Their eyes are blank and a dark black color, and their skin blank white; their hair color can be anything, but is always shoulder-length. The internals of Hekethea consist of bones from all sorts of creatures - sometimes, human bones can be found inside one. Vines can be seen growing from the insides of Hekethea.

Hekethea cannot breed or evolve, and reacts violently if taken to a Pokémon Daycare.


End file.
